Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 121
"Mission: Astral World, Part 4", known as "Inheritor of the Light!! King of Wishes, Hope Roots" in the Japanese version, is the one hundred and twenty-first episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on September 15, 2013. Summary Eliphas asks Yuma to allow him to show him the embodiment of breaking the limits - a Rank 13 Xyz Monster. Yuma questions how such a monster could exist, while Astral's body continues to flash inside his stasis crystal. Eliphas begins his turn, adding the "Rank-Up-Magic Astral Force" in his Graveyard to his hand via its own effect by skipping his normal draw. Yuma mutters "that card again". Eliphas explains that the highest Level a monster can be in Duel Monsters is 12, but that there is no rule that says Ranks end at the same place (Eliphas does not mention this in the dub). He activates "Astral Force", explaining it would normally Rank-Up the highest Rank Xyz Monster he controls by 2, but now it will do so by 1 on his Rank 12 "New Order 12: Etheric Maahes". and other Astral World denizens watch on.]] A blinding blue light shines from the card, causing Yuma to cover his eyes and move back a bit. "Etheric Maahes" re-enters the Overlay Network and Eliphas declares "Rank-Up Xyz Evolution!" Enna and the other Astral beings stare in horror from their positions around the Astral World as Eliphas claims he will Rank-Up beyond the limit - as that is the goal of a Duel in the Astral World (not mentioned in the dub). He chants "Appear now! Order is controlled by a pure will that aims for even greater heights to reshape the world into is ideal form!". He tells Yuma to pay close attention as "New Order 13: Etheric Amon" unfolds itself in Attack Position with 5000 ATK. Yuma stares in terror and confusion and mutters "Rank 13 Xyz Monster" ("He did it. He Summoned the most powerful monster ever" in the dub). Back on Earth, Tori wonders what's going on as the Interdimensional Teleporter flashes with energy. Quinton responds that the produced energy is exceeding the limits of their equipment and that it if it keeps up, the device won't last. He's correct, as the machine finally explodes. Orbital 7 tells Kite they have to move or they'll be caught in the explosion too. Kite mutters Yuma's name, but says Orbital is right - they have to evacuate. Tori asks what they can for Yuma, then. Kite simply responds that he believes in him (in the dub, Kite says there is nothing they can do for Yuma at this point). Eliphas tells Yuma that Ranking Up is a necessity, as there is a limit to how far a world can expand. In a world that cannot expand, its residents become distraught and no new ideas are spread, resulting in the decay of that world. In order to break and transcend those limits, one must Rank-Up. Yuma asks if "breaking the limits" isn't the same thing as his own "kattobingu". Eliphas insists it is different, as only chosen souls can Rank-Up. Yuma question what will happen to those without chosen souls then - such as Enna and the rest. He compares it to a teacher choosing only the honor students and leaving everyone else behind. He says he cannot allow a world to exist where that is the norm. " absorbs Yuma's Deck.]] Eliphas tells him he does not have to accept it, but is pleased he does finally understand it. He chides Yuma, saying to lose without at least understanding it would have been pathetic. He suggests they continue the Duel now (the "kattobingu" and Rank-Up argument is cut from the dub). Eliphas reveals that when "Amon" is Summoned, a number of cards from the opponent's Deck are attached to it as Overlay Units - that number being the difference between the Rank of "Amon" and an opponent's Xyz Monster. Since there are 8 Ranks between "Amon" and Yuma's "Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray Victory", eight of Yuma's cards will be attached. "Amon" rises up further, its bottom revealing a pillar. Lightning strikes Yuma's D-Pad and the top eight cards of his Deck fly towards "Amon" in a yellow light before joining the other Overlay Units in orbit. Eliphas reveals it also gains 100 ATK for each Overlay Unit is had. With 11, its ATK becomes 6100. Now, the effect of "Rank-Up Advantage" activates as Eliphas successfully Special Summoned an Xyz Monster via a "Rank-Up-Magic" card. This lets him draw a card, so he proceeds with a Shining Draw. Eliphas believes this will be the final attack. He orders "Amon" to attack "Utopia Ray Victory", with the effect of "Rank Domination" activating - the ATK of "Utopia Ray Victory" will decrease by 1000 for each Rank between it and "Amon". With 8, its ATK becomes 0 via a surge of yellow light. Yuma is shocked to see its ATK at 0 again. Eliphas declares that this is the overwhelming difference between their Rank-Ups. He finishes with "good-bye, Yuma" as each of the rings that are part of the body of "Amon" glow with pink light. Yuma realizes he has no cards left in his hand and no way to stop the attack. He hears "kuri kuri" and realizes he can do something (the voice is removed from the dub). He activates his face-down "Purge Ray", letting him Tribute an Xyz Monster in order to Special Summon another Xyz Monster of a lower Rank from his Graveyard at the End Phase. of "Etheric Amon" lays waste to the tower.]] As "Utopia Ray Victory" vanishes, Eliphas calls Yuma a bad loser and orders a direct attack instead. Each of the rings fire a huge pink laser, but Yuma declares he is activating the effect of the "Rainbow Kuriboh" in his Graveyard. It appears in Defense Position, prompting Eliphas to yell "WHAT!?" "Rainbow Kuriboh" erects a rainbow bubble barrier and Yuma explains he can Special Summon it from his Graveyard when a direct attack is declared as the lasers rip through the surrounding area, toppling several pillars but leaving Yuma unscathed. Frustrated, Eliphas orders "Amon" to continue and make "Rainbow Kuriboh" disappear. The lasers re-converge and destroy "Rainbow Kuriboh". Yuma apologizes to it as he's blasted off his feet and hits the ground hard. Eliphas ends his turn and Yuma rises to his feet, shocked that the impact was only from a Defense Position monster being destroyed (Yuma being shocked by the impact is cut from the dub). Yuma declares that "Purge Ray" Special Summons his chosen Xyz Monster now - "Number 39: Utopia". Eliphas is confused as to why Yuma would use a card that Summons a monster with a lower Rank. Yuma yells that he will do anything to get Astral back - there is no way he'll lose (in the dub, Yuma replies that when Eliphas finds out why, it will be too late). Eliphas calls him a fool and reveals that another effect of "Etheric Amon" activates now as Yuma Special Summoned an Xyz Monster. A number of cards from Yuma's Deck equal to the Ranks between "Amon" and Yuma's monster will again be attached to "Amon". Lightning strikes Yuma's D-Pad again and another nine cards surge from Yuma's Deck to join the orbiting Overlay Units, increasing the ATK of "Amon" by another 900 in the process. Staring down a monster with 7000 ATK, Yuma seems unable to move. Eliphas asks if Yuma understands yet - there is no way he'll defeat Eliphas. Back on Earth, the entire facility that housed the Interdimensional Teleporter explodes, with Tori, Quinton, Kite and Orbital safely aboard the a jet (the explosion's flames are recolored light blue in the dub). As it speeds away, Tori yells Yuma's name. Yuma falls to his knees, thinking of Astral and wondering if he can prevail. He can't believe he'll lose of his memories of Astral is he doesn't. He thinks back to when he first met Astral. .]] Yuma recalls him being a conceited, selfish person who always looked down on Yuma. But through their shared hardships, Astral decided Yuma's fate and his life. He now considers Astral to be a part of him. Rising to his feet, he declares he cannot lose, his hand glowing with yellow energy. Eliphas' eyes go wide as he witnesses this, while Yuma wonders if Astral is lending him his power. Still glowing with energy, Yuma declares that "in a Duel of the strongest Duelists, everything becomes certain. The Duelists create the cards they draw!" ("Yeah, Astral, I knew you had my back, no matter what. So, let's do this!" in the dub). He yells "SHINING DRAW!". Witnessing this prompts Eliphas to recall when Astral fought Don Thousand. Astral had performed a Shining Draw, which seemed to destroy much of the Astral World in the process. Both Astral and Thousand screamed and were reduced to energy forms - one red and one blue. Those forms had circled around the Numeron Code before vanishing. Eliphas declares "it can't be" (in the dub, Eliphas wonders if he was wrong about Yuma) as Yuma breathes heavily and examines his created draw. Yuma tells Eliphas it is here - the power of the bonds he shares with Astral. He activates "Rank-Down-Magic Numeron Fall", which will let him Rank-Down "Utopia" into a new form. Eliphas yells "RANK DOWN?" in sheer disbelief as "Utopia" returns to the Overlay Network and Yuma simply says "Xyz De-Evolution". Yuma chants "The light of hope...keeps on evolving. Unleash the original memory! The flawless power - "Number 39: Utopia Roots". This new Rank 1 monster unfolds from its sealed form into Attack Position - with 500 ATK. Enna seems to recognize the monster and says "it can't be" (a shot of Enna is cut from the dub). Eliphas calls himself foolish for believing what he did about that light (in the dub, Eliphas remarks that "Utopia Roots" will not be around for long). The effect of "Etheric Amon" activates as Yuma Special Summoned an Xyz Monster. Lightning strikes once more and twelve more cards from the top of Yuma's Deck become Overlay Units for "Amon", increasing its ATK to 8200. Eliphas points out Yuma has no cards in his Deck and none in his hand either. His so-called "Shining Draw" appears to have been useless. Yuma retorts that it was not useless - Eliphas may claim that Ranking Up is needed to exceed a world's limits, but it really isn't. The only real reason to Rank-Up is for the sake of somebody else. He says Astral is completely different from Eliphas - not just Astral, but Kite, Shark and everyone else he met by Dueling (other Duelists included in the montage were Nelson, Nistro, Dextra, Trey, Quattro and Quinton). " bats its Overlay Unit at "Amon".]] Yuma says every one of them was suffering and he fought hard against each of them. He claims there is a war raging inside of everyone, between the good and bad. As long as one doesn't run away, one can try again and again and eventually understand one another. He claims those that don't see the pain of others and do not get to know people cannot perform a real Rank-Up. As he makes his speech, the residents of the Astral World look on and Enna begins to cry, now knowing she was right about Yuma (in the dub, Yuma simply claims his strategy is foolproof, while the mentions of Ranking-Up are removed from the dub). Yuma orders "Utopia Roots" to attack "Amon". Eliphas calls it idiotic - "Roots" has only 500 ATK. Yuma activates the effect of "Utopia Roots", which attaches an Overlay Unit from it to Amen in order to increase the ATK of "Utopia Roots" by the difference in Rank between the monsters and negate the attack. Rather than absorbing its Overlay Unit into its swords, "Roots" holds it between them and pitches it at "Amon", where it joins the rest in orbit, resulting in the ATK of "Amon" rising to 8300. With twelve Ranks between them, the ATK of "Utopia Roots" rises to 1200. Eliphas asks if that's the end of his power-up. Yuma responds that it isn't and declares that "Utopia Roots" also has its ATK multiplied by the number of Overlay Units "Amon" has. The thirty-three Overlay Units of "Amon" glow and "Utopia Roots" absorbs energy, its ATK rising to 39600. Eliphas growls in disbelief, but points out that the battle is already over. Yuma asks if he really thinks so and activates his face-down "Double or Nothing!" as the attack of his monster was negated. It will double that monster's ATK and allow it to attack again. "Utopia Roots" is sheathed in flame as its ATK rises to 79200. Eliphas repeats this ATK score in disbelief and Yuma claims this is the result of all the Duels he and Astral fought together (In the dub, Eliphas states that a monster as powerful as that can't be stopped and Yuma states that's what he was thinking). He orders his final attack and declares "Rising Sun Roots Slash". As the flaming strike streaks towards "Amon", Eliphas quietly comments that this is the new light that will lead this world. Eliphas hits the ground, his LP at 0. Enna mutters "thank you, Yuma" as the final blow is seen all around the Astral World. Breathing heavily, Yuma removes his Duel Gazer, hardly believing he's won. is released.]] Yuma approaches Eliphas, who rises to his feet, his helmet cracked. Eliphas says he supposes his duty is done, then (in the dub, Eliphas agrees to release Astral, just as he promised earlier). Enna addresses the crowd, suggesting they lend Yuma their power now, just as he lent his to save them. A blue ball of light appears in the hand of each Astral being which stream towards the Astral Tower and then into Astral's stasis crystal. Yuma asks what's going on and Eliphas responds that this is the new situation the Astral World has made (in the dub, Eliphas admits he was blind to the truth; the power that Yuma shared is something to be embraced by all). The black wound on Astral's chest closes and the stasis crystal shatters in blinding blue light. When Yuma opens his eyes, Astral floats in front of him. Astral opens his own eyes and he and Yuma clasp hands. Astral says he can feel the warmth of Yuma's heartbeat (in the dub, Astral says it has been a while since he and Yuma had high-fived the sky and he would like that chance again). Sobbing, Yuma throws himself at Astral in a hug, calling him a jerk. He asks that Astral never leave him again. Shark is still at the ruins in his memories with Rio and Dumon. Rio says that the pillar leads to the Barian World. Accepting that he was - and is - a Barian, Shark believes he'll have to break his bonds with Yuma, Astral and Kite now (in the dub, Shark is uncertain if he should turn his back against his friends). Dumon says they should go meet them now - Shark's true friends. Everyone who he lost in the battle with Vector is waiting for them. The three of them vanish in energy and stream towards the pillar. When they reappear, Shark asks where there are. Dumon responds they are in the Barian World. Dumon says he is pleased to see the two of them here once more and that everyone has been waiting for them. The soldiers of the United Lands of the Poseidon Ocean appear in front of them, with Iris in tow. They are happy to see their ruler again, still addressing him as "your majesty". Dumon describes the Barian World as a "magical universe where our souls are tied together". Shark is floored to see all of these people again and is surprised that they still remember him. Dumon clarifies that the war between the Barian and Astral Worlds will continue until one side perishes (in the dub, Dumon says that during the war between the Astral and Barian Worlds, the people of the United Lands of the Poseidon Kingdom will look to someone for guidance, and Shark is that person). meets those that inhabit the Barian World.]] As things stand now, what happened in Shark's past life will happen once more in this one - all of these people will die again. As Shark remembers those battles (the flashbacks of the war are cut from the dub), Dumon says he is the only one who can end this war. Shark mutters that his mission is to protect this world, then (in the dub, Shark asks if he must choose between protecting his people or his friends). Dumon says that's right - even if it means he must destroy his friendship with Yuma and everyone else. Tears stream down Rio's face as Shark considers it. He recalls all of his friends on Earth (they are shown in various panels, which are then smashed to pieces). He decides it his job to draw the line in the sand between the Barian and Astral Worlds. Rio clasps his shoulder and says she will follow him no matter what his destiny is. Dumon says that is only right - they are Nash and Marin. The gathered crowd cheers as the Barian Emblem around Shark's neck shines. He mutters Yuma's name and then "my future" before declaring to the crowd that they should all go together. Astral tells Yuma he could hear him this whole time - and it looks like Yuma overdid things as always, but that everything worked out. Yuma responds that he did and Astral thanks him. Yuma's face contorts and he says he suddenly doesn't feel so good as thunder cracks in the distance. Eliphas approaches them and claims it looks as if there will be no time for a tender reunion as thunder cracks again. Rushing to the balcony, Yuma sees a pillar of pink energy in the distance, electricity crackling thorough it. Yuma asks what's going on and Eliphas explains that a tremendous power is gathering in the Barian World now. Eliphas is skeptical that it could be Don Thousand, the Barian World's god. Yuma asks who that is and Astral says he fought him long ago. Eliphas says that this much power may start influencing the human world, so they should return there immediately. A card appears in Eliphas' hand, which he throws to Astral, telling him to take it. He continues that though the Astral World has been reborn due to Yuma's power, Astral's mission to stop the Barian World has not changed. entrusts the fate of the Astral World to Yuma and Astral.]] Staring at the card, Astral says he's sure he and Yuma will find a new future, with Yuma agreeing. Eliphas stretches out his hand and yellow energy covers Yuma. The Emperor's Key reappears around his neck. Yuma is shocked, but thanks him (in the dub, Yuma offers to Duel Eliphas again some other time). The two take their energy forms and stream out of the tower across the Astral sky. Eliphas' helmet cracks further and breaks off as he states that when the world is threatened, a new hero will emerge to save it - ZEXAL. He states he entrusts this duty to Yuma and Astral. Elsewhere in the Astral World, Kazuma and Mira stare up Yuma and Astral's energy forms beaming through the sky. Kazuma comments that their son has changed this world a lot in no time at all. Mira responds that he's grown up quite a bit. Kazuma says he'll keep doing so before claiming that their son had "chosen them" and then saying good-bye. In Don Thousand's palace, Thousand laughs maniacally and tells Vector that the "Numbers" are complete as the Fusionizer glows. He declares it is now time to envelop the Earth in Chaos. Featured Duel: Eliphas vs. Yuma Tsukumo Duel continues from the previous episode. Turn 7: Eliphas Instead of performing his normal draw during his Draw Phase, Eliphas adds "Rank-Up-Magic Astral Force" to his hand from the Graveyard via its second effect. He then activates "Rank-Up-Magic Astral Force" to Rank-Up "New Order 12: Etheric Maahes" via Rank-Up Xyz Evolution in order to Xyz Summon "New Order 13: Etheric Amon" ( 13/5000/4000, ORU: 3) in Attack Position. As it was Special Summoned, Eliphas activates the fourth effect of "Etheric Amon" to attach cards from the top of Yuma's Deck to it as Overlay Units equal to the difference in Ranks between itself and "Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray Victory" ("Etheric Amon": 3 → 11 ORU, Yuma's Deck: 30 → 22). Due to the third effect of "Etheric Amon", it gains 100 ATK for each Overlay Unit attached to it ("Etheric Amon": 5000 → 6100 ATK). The effect of "Rank-Up Advantage" activates and Eliphas performs a Shining Draw. "Etheric Amon" attacks "Utopia Ray Victory" and the effect of "Rank Domination" activates ("Utopia Ray Victory": 2800 → 0 ATK). Yuma activates his face-down "Purge Ray" by Tributing "Utopia Ray Victory" (an Xyz Monster). A replay occurs and "Etheric Amon" attacks directly, but Yuma activates the second effect of "Rainbow Kuriboh" to revive it ( 1/100/100) in Defense Position (as a direct attack was declared). A replay occurs and "Etheric Amon" attacks and destroys "Rainbow Kuriboh". On Eliphas's End Phase, the effect of "Purge Ray" revives "Number 39: Utopia" ( 4/2500/2000) in Attack Position (as its Rank is lower than the monster Tributed to activate "Purge Ray"). As an Xyz Monster was Special Summoned to Yuma's side of the field, the final effect of "Amon" activates, attaching cards equal to the difference in Ranks between itself and "Utopia" (the summoned monster) from the top of Yuma's Deck to "Etheric Amon" as Overlay Units ("Etheric Amon": 11 → 20 ORU, 6100 → 7000 ATK; Yuma's Deck: 22 → 13). Turn 8: Yuma Yuma performs a Shining Draw and gets "Rank-Down Magic Numeron Fall" (Yuma's Deck: 13 → 12). Yuma activates "Rank-Down-Magic Numeron Fall to Rank-Down "Utopia" via Rank-Down Xyz De-Evolution in order to Xyz Summon "Number 39: Utopia Roots" ( 1/500/100, ORU: 1) in Attack Position. The final effect of "Etheric Amon" activates ("Etheric Amon": 20 → 32 ORU, 7000 → 8200 ATK, Yuma's Deck: 12 → 0). "Utopia Roots" attacks "Etheric Amon". Yuma activates the effect of "Utopia Roots" to detach "Utopia" ("Utopia Roots": 1 → 0 ORU), attach it to "Etheric Amon" ("Etheric Amon": 32 → 33 ORU, 8200 → 8300 ATK), negate the attack, and make the ATK of "Utopia Roots" equal to the difference in Ranks between itself and "Etheric Amon" times 100 ("Utopia Roots": 500 → 1200 ATK), then multiplying that ATK by the number of Overlay Units attached to "Etheric Amon" ("Utopia Roots": 1200 → 39600 ATK). As an attack was negated, Yuma activates "Double or Nothing!" to double the ATK of "Utopia Roots" ("Utopia Roots": 39600 → 79200 ATK) and allow it to attack again. "Utopia Roots" attacks "Amon" and the effect of "Rank Domination" activates ("Utopia Roots": 79200 → 67200 ATK), though "Etheric Amon" is not destroyed due to its second effect (Eliphas: 1200 → 0 LP). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.